Sadistic Kuroko
by Kirinenko
Summary: A parte de decirle a Kuroko que Kagami le quiere, Hyuga y Kuroko deciden hacer algo para forzar a Kagami a confesarse, como molestarle y seducirle. Iba bien pero, ¿la conciencia de Kuroko será capaz de soportarlo? ¿O al final el será el que se rinda? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


**-Ummm…Hyuga-senpai, ¿de qué quería hablar?-**pregunto Kuroko mientras él y Hyuga estaban sentados en los bancos del interior del gimnasio, los dos estaban solos ya que la práctica de baloncesto había acabado ya.

**-Oh, uh…-**Hyuga rascó su mejilla**-B-Bueno, quería hablarte sobre…Kagami-**dijo con una mirada aproblemada.

Kuroko parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza.

**-¿Qué pasa con él?**

**-¿Te has dado cuenta de que Kagami ha estado actuando de manera extraña estos últimos días?-**preguntó Hyuga.

Kuroko asintió.

**-Sí, pude ver claramente que no estaba concentrado en la práctica y a menuda falla tiros lo cual es raro de por sí.-**dijo, recordando como Kagami fallaba sus tiros y el balón golpeaba a número dos, lo cual le hace fruncir el ceño.

Entonces Hyuga encaró a Kuroko con una expresión seria en su rostro.

**-Mira, sé que Kagami no me perdonará ya que no es cosa mía el decirte esto pero…-**Hyuga se detuvo y dudó un poco, pensando que si hacía esto, se arrepentiría más tarde.

**-A Kagami le gustas-**soltó de repente, ensanchando los ojos. ¡Lo dijo! ¡Perdóname, Kagami!

Hyuga vio que Kuroko parecía sorprendido ya que sus ojos estaban también ampliamente abiertos, pero entonces los cerró y sonrió.

**-¿De verdad?…Entonces estoy feliz.**

Hyuga respiró con alivio.

**-Eso es bue- Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!-**gritó de repente al darse cuenta.

Kuroko asintió de nuevo y miró a número dos, que estaba jugando con un balón un poco más allá de donde estaban.

**-Para ser sincera, creo…que me estoy enamorando de Kagami-kun también…-**confesó Kuroko.

Hyuga estaba sorprendido y en shock. ¡¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?! ¡¿YU sus ojos estaban mintiéndole?! ¡¿Kuroko realmente estaba sonrojado?!

**-Q-Que… ¿Por qué?-**preguntó de repente.

Kuroko sonrió.

**-Bueno…al principio solamente admiraba a Kagami-kun por su dedicación pero-**Kuroko miró a Hyuga**-todo el tiempo que estoy con Kagami-kun…mi corazón late tan rápido, que a veces me encuentro a mi mismo mirándole embobado…Entonces su rostro nunca se va de mi cabeza.**

Hyuga puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kuroko.

**-Entonces, deberías confesártele a él porque…-**Hyuga miró a Kuroko con una expresión terriblemente seria**-Esto está afectando al comportamiento de Kagami.-**dijo fríamente viendo como los ojos de Kuroko se ampliaban.

Hyuga se estremeció y apartó la mirada.

**-Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Si esto continua, la actuación de Kagami empeorará cada vez más.**

**-Ya veo…Ese era mi plan después de todo pero, a mí también me da vergüenza hacer eso.-**dijo Kuroko.

Hyuga estaba sorprendido de saber que Kuroko era realmente una persona tímida. Esta era la primera vez que veía ese lado de Kuroko, desde que era siempre tan formal alrededor de ellos a excepción de Kagami.

**-Y entonces, ¿ahora qué?-**preguntó Hyuga y estaba sorprendido de ver de nuevo a Kuroko sonreír maliciosamente**-¿K-Kuroko?**

Kuroko miró a Hyuga.

**-Mi plan es… hacer que Kagami se me confiese***

**-¿Eh? ¿Cómo harás eso? Kuroko, olvidas que Kagami también es una persona tímida, ¿verdad?-**Kuroko asintió.

**-Exactamente, eso es por lo que necesito su ayuda, senpai.**

Hyuga pestañeó.

**-¿Mi ayuda?**

Kuroko asintió y sonrió.

**-Déjame decirte mi plan…**

Después de un tiempo, la expresión confundida de Hyuga lentamente cambió a una de felicidad antes de adquirir una sonrisa malévola.

**-Eso es…Así que, ¿estás de acuerdo, senpai?-**preguntó Kuroko.

Hyuga alzo su puño.

**-¡Claro que sí! No puedo esperar para hacerlo. ¡Ese Bakagami va a sufrir! ¡Muahahahahaha! ¡Pagará por todas sus acciones pasadas!-**Hyuga no paraba de reír ya que, con los planes de Kuroko, era seguro que Kagami explotaría.

Hyuga se puso en pie.

**-¡Yosh, Kuroko! ¡Vamos a comenzar la operación "Plan Sádico" mañana!-** ¡Hyuga estaba entusiasmado! ¡Al fin! Al fin podía tomar venganza por el infantilismo de Kagami.

Kuroko sonrió y asintió.

**-Si-**dijo con su usual tono de voz.

Después de eso, cada uno fue a su casa, sin poder esperar hasta mañana.

_**~ Al día siguiente ~ **_

Hyuga, Kuroko y Kagami estaban en la cafetería comprando sus almuerzos, y era la hora de almorzar.

Kagami gruñó al ver la larga fila de estudiantes comprando el almuerzo también.

**-En serio, ¡¿por qué los estudiantes de aquí no se traen su propia maldita comida?!-**gritó Kagami.

Kuroko rió ante el despotricar de su luz.

**-Pero Kagami-kun, ¿por qué no trajiste tu propio almuerzo también?-**Kagami se quedó inmóvil y miró a Kuroko.

-**U-Uh…b-bueno…-**pensó en una mentira.

Kuroko inclinó la cabeza lo que hizo que Kagami se sonrojase.

**-¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡También me gusta la comida de aquí!-**finalmente admitió mientras suspiraba en derrota**-¡Geez, no inclines la cabeza de esa manera!-**le esperó lo cual sorprendió a Kuroko y Hyuga.

Kuroko inclinó su cabeza otra vez.

**-¿Por qué?**

**-¡No es asunto tuyo!-**gritó Kagami de nuevo mientras miraba a otro lado.

Kuroko inclinó su cabeza una vez más.

**-¿Por qué?**

**-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!-**gritó Kagami de nuevo de manera cómica, haciendo a Hyuga contenerse la risa.

Kuroko estaba a punto de inclinar la cabeza pero Kagami se la cogió.

**-Por favor, deja de hacer eso…-**pidió.

Kuroko se dio cuenta de que la sujeción de su cabeza por parte de Kagami no era tan doloroso como los de cuando empezaron a conocerse. ¿Estaba siendo amable?

**-Entonces, ¿por qué?-**pregunto una vez más.

Kagami suspiró, pero rápidamente se sonrojó y miró a otro lado, soltando a Kuroko.

**-E-Es… ¡a-adorable!-**le espetó repentinamente mientras su rostro explotaba con un rojo igual de intenso que su pelo.

Hyuga se limitó a sonreír mientras que Kuroko le seguía.

**-Ya veo…Kagami-kun piensa que es adorable, ¿eh?...**

**-¡N-No lo tomes de manera equivocada!**

Kuroko se limitó a continuar sonriendo y repentinamente cogió la mano de Kagami. Este se sobresaltó por la acción.

**-¡¿Q-Que estás haciendo?!**

Kuroko le miró interrogante.

**-¿Por qué? Vamos a ir a la fila a comprar nuestro almuerzo-**dijo.

Kagami asintió tímidamente.

**-Y-Ya veo.-** ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué estaba tan sonrojado? ¡Maldición! ¡Necesitaba contenerse o Kuroko se daría cuenta!

Hyuga no podía dejar de sonreír al ver la cara de color rojo intenso de Kagami y Kuroko sonriendo pícaramente.

Se pusieron en la fila: delante Hyuga, Kuroko en medio y Kagami detrás de Kuroko y, sorprendentemente, después de colocarse en la fila, más estudiantes llegaron.

Hyuga sonrió maliciosamente.

"_¡Comienza la primera parte de la operación!" _gritó en su cabeza mientras lentamente mueve su cuerpo más cerca de Kuroko.

Kuroko se dejó arrastrar y ser aplastado entre Kagami y Hyuga.

Hyuga recordó lo que dijo Kuroko acerca de su primer plan.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

**-Mi primer plan será cuando estemos en la fila de la cafetería-**dijo Kuroko.

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir, que hay en la cafetería para tu plan?-**Hyuga sonaba confundido.

**-Verás, Kagami-kun empezó a comprar comida allí desde que un día accidentalmente olvidó su almuerzo-**explicó Kuroko.

**-¿Y~?**

Kuroko suspiró.

**-No estás tomándolo seriamente, senpai…**

Hyuga se sacudió y agitó los brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**-¡N-No! ¡Lo estoy!**

Kuroko asintió para parar a Hyuga.

**-La cafetería está siempre llena de estudiantes y las filas son siempre largas. El plan es que usaremos esta ventaja para molestar a Kagami-kun.**

Hyuga dejó escapar un sonido de confusión aún sin entender el plan.

**-Hyuga-senpai estará delante y Kagami-kun detrás de mí. Ya que hay tantos estudiantes, no se dará cuenta de lo que necesito que hagas.**

**-Vale, suena como un buen plan. Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer yo?-**Hyuga lo dijo asintiendo, captando totalmente su interés.

**-Lo que necesito que hagas es…necesito que aplastes tu cuerpo contra mí, así mi cuerpo quedará también aplastado contra el de Kagami-kun. De ese modo, puedo molestar su…ummm…-**Kuroko dudó al decir la palabra ya que estaba un poco avergonzado.

Hyuga alzó una ceja.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Su parte baja.**

**-¿Eh?**

Kuroko frunció el ceño antes de sonrojarse un poco.

**-Dije…molestar su parte baja.**

Tardó un poco de tiempo antes de que algo hiciese "click" en la cabeza de Hyuga, y fue entonces cuando entendió.

**-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHH?!**

Kuroko asintió.

**-Sí, pero no me aplastes demasiado o podría desmayarme.**

Hyuga se puso en pie, apuntando temblorosamente a Kuroko.

**-¡T-Tu!**

Kuroko frunció el ceño.

**-E s de mala educación señalar a las personas de ese modo, Hyuga-senpai.**

Hyuga se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y asintió antes de sentarse.

**-D-De acuerdo.**

_**~ Fin Flashback ~**_

Hyuga giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Kuroko quién asintió. Cuando Kuroko sintió que estaba muy cerca de Kagami, empezó a mover un poco su trasero contra la virilidad de Kagami.

Kagami se estremeció cuando sintió algo moviéndose, rozando su hombría. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era Kuroko, pero extrañamente no se movía. Antes de saberlo, estaba ya…duro. Kuroko sonrió al sentir algo duro rozando su trasero.

Kagami rezó para que Kuroko no se diese cuenta de que estaba muy duro.

"_Dios… ¡ten piedad"_ lloraba internamente.

Al mismo tiempo, Kuroko se sonrojó cuando sintió que Kagami estaba muy duro ya que podía sentir su dureza. Le hizo para de moverse ya que estaba completamente avergonzado.

Hyuga se preguntaba si Kuroko estaba ya realizando el plan. Miró a Kagami y a Kuroko y se sorprendió al verlos a ambos sonrojados.

"_Él lo planeó pero, ¡¿también va a avergonzarse?!"_ gritó internamente.

Kuroko reunió todo su coraje y movió su trasero una última vez. Kagami se estremeció otra vez. ¡Dios! ¡Estaba bastante excitado ahora! No podía aguantarlo más ya que las imágenes de él y Kuroko cubiertos de sudor aparecieron en su mente.

Kagami rápidamente se salió de la fila.

**-¡L-Lo siento!-**gritó, inclinándose un poco.

Ambos, Hyuga y Kuroko, parpadearon sorprendidos.

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡Ya no tengo hambre! ¡Así que me voy ahora!-**Kagami se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr.

**-¡Espera! ¡Kagami-ku-!**

Demasiado tarde, Kagami no estaba ya por ningún lado ya que corrió demasiado rápido.

Maldito baloncesto por darle velocidad extra.

Kuroko sólo suspiró.

Hyuga se volvió y miró a Kuroko.

**-¿Y? ¿Fue un éxito o no?-**cuestionó.

Kuroko asintió.

**-Lo fue ya que…tuvo una erección al momento pero…me dio vergüenza.-**confesó en un suspiro abatido.

Hyuga simplemente sonrió y palmeó el hombro de Kuroko.

**-No te preocupes, si se excitó así de rápido quiere decir que ha sido un éxito-**dijo.

Kuroko le miró.

**-Pero no esperó hasta comprar su almuerzo-**su cara estaba llena de preocupación tras decir eso.

Hyuga suspiró esta vez.

**-B-Bueno…e-es un hecho…Si yo estuviese en la misma posición, me iría también**.

Kuroko inclinó su cabeza.

**-¿Por qué?**

Hyuga rascó su nuca.

**-E-Eh… ¿Por qué nos volveríamos locos? Espera un minuto, ¡¿por qué estoy explicándote esto a ti?! ¡Ambos somos chicos!-**chilló.

-Pero nunca me he sentido antes así.

La mandíbula de Hyuga calló con expresión atónita.

**-Entonces, ¿tú que tienes? ¿El de una mujer?-**preguntó.

Kuroko le fulminó con la mirada.

**-Senpai, ¿quieres que te golpee?-**preguntó.

Hyuga se estremeció.

**-No, gracias.-**dijo, sabiendo que sus puñetazos y golpes dolían como el demonio, de acuerdo con lo dicho por Kagami.

Entonces Kuroko negó con molestia.

**-¿Algo mal?-**preguntó.

Kuroko negó de nuevo.

**-No es nada.**

Hyuga no creía que no fuese nada; claramente podía ver que Kuroko estaba preocupado.

**-¿Estás seguro de que puedes seguir con esto?**

Los ojos de Kuroko se ensancharon.

**-Y-Yo…-**apartó la mirada**-No lo sé…-**admitió.

Hyuga solo suspiró.

_**~ Azotea ~**_

Kagami estaba sentado en la azotea, con la espalda apoyada en la pared viendo cómo en el cielo las nubes viajaban y el sol brillaba resplandeciente. De alguna manera, el cielo se convirtió en algo un poco interesante para él. Era…relajante.

Kagami suspiró, se había excitado rápidamente. Realmente le preocupaba mucho lo que Kuroko sentía o no. Dios, ¿qué hubiese hecho si Kuroko SE HUBIESE DADO CUENTA de eso?

Kagami miró su mano y sonrió. Era la mano que Kuroko había sujetado unos instantes, lo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Kagami sonrió como un idiota después de eso

GROWL…

Kagami suspiró, como deseaba no haberse ido y aguantado su necesidad varonil durante más tiempo para poder probar la sagrada comida de la cafetería.

"_Tsk….Maldición, estoy hambriento"_

Repentinamente, la puerta hacia la azotea se abre. Kagami miró hacia ella y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Kuroko.

**-¿Kuroko?-**preguntó inquisitivamente.

Kuroko solamente sonrió.

**-Hola.-**dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Se sentó al lado de Kagami y colocó un blanco recipiente con comida delante de Kagami. Este parpadeó.

**-¿Qué es esto, Kuroko?-**pregunto, señalándolo.

**-Es comida.-**respondió con simpleza mientras habría el recipiente**.- ¿Ves?-**se lo mostró a Kagami y realmente era comida, pero no una comida sencilla, sino la sagrada comida de Seirin. Kagami babeó solo de mirarla.

Entonces Kagami babeó y miró la comida en el recipiente frente a él con completa sorpresa, entonces volvió a mirar a Kuroko.

**-Eso significa…**

Kuroko asintió mientras los ojos de Kagami se abrían de sorpresa al darse cuenta.

Latido.

¿Kuroko le había traído el almuerzo? Incluso se había molestado en dárselo. ¿Eso significaba que le importaba? Kagami no pudo evitar el sonreír mientras cogía el recipiente de comida y lo abría.

**-¡Que aproveche!-**dijo antes de empezar a comer.

Kuroko sonrió mientras miraba a Kagami comer como el normalmente hacía, saliendo volando la comida, otro poco quedándose pegada en su cara y otro más cayendo al suelo.

Después de un rato, ambos terminaron de comer. Los envases de comida estaban en el suelo.

**-Ahhh…-**Kagami gruñó felizmente mientras frotaba su estómago, completamente satisfecho con la comida que acababa de tomar. Miró a Kuroko quien estaba recogiendo los envases de comida, poniéndose en pie y tirándolos en la papelera.

Kagami se puso en pie también y se acercó a Kuroko.

**-Eh… ¿Kuroko?**

Kuroko se dio la vuelta, colocándose de frente a Kagami.

**-¿Si?**

Kagami rasco su cuello mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

**-U-Ummm… ¡Gracias por traerme la comida!-**exclamó antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar su cartera, abriéndola y sacando el dinero.

**-¿Eh?-**Kuroko miró el dinero.

**-Solo cógelo, me compraste la comida, ¿verdad?-**le preguntó Kagami y Kuroko asintió, pero este apartó las manos de Kagami.

**-No, gracias.**

**-¡Pero-!**

**-Si quieres devolvérmelo, invítame a un batido de vainilla después del entrenamiento-**dijo mientras sonreía.

Kagami dudó un momento, pero volvió a meter el dinero en su cartera y la guardó en su bolsillo.

**-Entonces, déjame hacer esto-**dijo Kagami mientras colocaba una de sus grandes manos en la cabeza de Kuroko y le empezó a revolver el pelo.

Kagami sonrió, pues Kuroko era tan lindo con sus ojos un poco apretados mientras le revolvía suavemente el pelo.

**-Bueno, entonces, volvamos…-**dijo antes de salir de la azotea, dejando a Kuroko sonrojado.

Kuroko tocó su cabeza.

"_Las manos de Kagami-kun son tan cálidas…"_pensó.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras Kagami salía de la azotea, sonrió y levantó su puño.

"_¡SI! ¡OPORTUNIDAD!"_ pensó antes de continuar andando.

_**~ Gimnasio: Vestidores ~**_

Las clases ya habían acabado. Todos estaban dentro de los vestuarios cambiándose para la práctica.

**-Me pregunto qué vamos a practicar hoy.-**dijo Kiyoshi mientras se ponía su camiseta rosa.

**-Quien sabe, quizás un partido de práctica de nuevo.-**respondió Koganei, acabando primero**-Bueno, entonces, salgo primero-**dijo mientras salía de allí.

**-Listo…-**murmuró Kagami mientras se quitaba su camiseta blanca y la reemplazaba por su camisa negra.

Kagami miró hacia Kuroko y Hyuga quienes están hablando el uno con el otro. Vio como el rostro de Hyuga se transformaba con una sonrisa terrorífica, entonces, repentinamente, tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre esa sonrisa, pero se encogió de hombros y continuó cambiándose.

**-Así que, Kuroko, ¿cómo fue lo de antes?-**preguntó Hyuga.

Kuroko no sabía a lo que se refería hasta que entendió que preguntaba sobre Kagami.

**-Oh, bueno,…estaba feliz e intentó devolverme el dinero.**

**-Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?**

**-Le dije que si quería devolvérmelo, me invitase a un batido de vainilla más tarde.**

Hyuga se encogió de hombros.

**-Realmente eres el "Chico de los Helados de Vainilla", ¿eh?**

Kuroko asintió, sonriendo.

**-Gracias.**

**-No era un cumplido.**

**-Eso pensé.**

**-Ugh…continúa bebiendo batidos de vainilla y te convertirás en un maniquí.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Quiero decir que tienes la piel pálida y prácticamente brilla con intensidad.**

**-Ya veo…entonces debería seguir bebiendo.**

**-¡No quise decir eso!**

Hyuga cambió entonces de tema.

**-Así que, ¿comenzamos la operación?**

Kuroko asintió mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

**-Sí.**

**-Bueno, buena suerte.**

**-Tú también, Hyuga-kun. Tu sincronización debe ser perfecta.**

Hyuga sonrió.

**-¡Por supuesto!-**también acabó de cambiarse.-Bueno, vamos.-dijo mientras seguía el camino de los otros. Kagami también estaba a punto de seguirle.

**-Kagami-kun-**llamó Kuroko.

Kagami miró atrás al igual que los demás.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Quiero hablar contigo de algo…-**la manera en que lo dijo hizo a Kagami tensarse.

Izuki palmeó el hombro de Kagami.

**-Iremos ahora, entonces.-**dijo mientras todos se adelantaban.

**-Y… ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo?-**preguntó Kagami.

**-Bueno…ummm, es sobre una nueva estrategia.-**dijo Kuroko.

"_Espero poder hacerlo correctamente" _pensó.

Kagami alzó una ceja.

**-¿Qué estrategia?**

**-Aquí va…-**dijo Kuroko mientras empezaba a caminar hacia Kagami**.-B-Bueno…-**Kuroko entonces actuó como si su pie hubiese resbalado y estuviese a punto de caer al suelo.

Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron ampliamente.

**-¡Kuroko!-**exclamó mientras alcanzaba una de las muñecas de Kuroko, pero este movió sus brazos de modo que fuese arrastrado con él.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, con Kuroko debajo de Kagami y Kagami sobre este, con el más bajo atrapado entre sus piernas. Ambos se sonrojaron ya que sus caras estaban muuuuuy cerca la una de la otra.

**-K-Kagami-kun…-**murmuró Kuroko.

Kagami podía sentir la respiración de Kuroko; ambos se miraron el uno al otro. La pierna de Kuroko estaba colocada accidentalmente en la entrepierna de Kagami lo cual hizo que ambos se estremeciesen, haciendo que Kagami gimiese de pronto.

Entonces Kagami se encontró a si mismo acercándose lentamente a Kuroko. ¡No podía controlarse a si mismo! ¡Su cuerpo estaba moviéndose solo! El corazón de Kuroko latía cada vez más rápido mientras su ojos se abrían ampliamente mientras el rostro de Kagami se acercaba más y más.

Finalmente, los labios de Kagami estaban a un par de centímetros de los de Kuroko. Este cerró sus ojos, preparándose para el beso, pero…

¡BAM!

**-¡OI! ¿Por qué están tar-?-**dijo Hyuga mientras entraba. Calló a propósito pero estaba sorprendido de ver a Kuroko y a Kagami en esa posición tan vergonzosa.

Kagami apartó rápidamente su rostro del de Kuroko.

**-¡S-Senpai!-**gritó como una chica y rápidamente se apartó de Kuroko.

Kuroko se sentó y miró a Kuroko mientras este asentía un poco. Entonces, se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Sin ni siquiera mirar, Kuroko podía sentir la mirada fija de Kagami en él mientras salía.

Ahora, Hyuga actuó como si estuviese temblando de disgusto.

**-Ka-ga-mi…-**dijo sombríamente.

**-¡E-Espera! ¡E-Es un malentendido!... ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡ES UN MALENTENDIDO!-**Kagami agitó las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de Hyuga.

Hyuga le miró con una cara de desagrado.

**-Ya veo…un malentendido, ¿eh?...-**masculló.

Kagami se estremeció y tembló un poco cuando su espalda chocó con la pared.

**-¿E-Eh? ¡¿EHHHHHHHHH?!**

¡BAM!

_**~ Gimnasio-Cancha ~**_

Todos estaban en un partido de práctica, de nuevo los de primero contra los de segundo. Los te primero habían marcado 42 mientras que los de segundos intentaban alcanzarse con una puntuación de 41.

Kuroko miró hacia Kagami, que estaba jugando con un gran chichón en la cabeza. Se rió y se concentró en el partido.

Izuki estaba en ese momento en posesión del balón, Fukuda estaba cubriéndole, mirando de izquierda a derecha por si alguien se acercaba. Vio a Kiyoshi y Hyuga. Estaba a punto de pasar a Hyuga pero dudó ya que su Capitán sonreía sin parar desde que el partido empezó.

Así que, en lugar de eso, pasó a Kiyoshi, quien rápidamente corrió hacia el aro. Kagami estaba siguiéndole pero Mitobe rápidamente le detuvo. Sabiendo que Mitobe era el Guardián bajo Presión, sabía que no tenía posibilidades de sobrepasarlo.

Kiyoshi finalmente llegó al aro y rápidamente saltó para hacer un dunk por un punto.

**-¡Sí! ¡Buen tiro, Kiyoshi!-**animó Koganei mientras él y Kiyoshi chocaban los cinco. Kiyoshi sonrió también.

Esta vez, Fukuda era quien tenía el balón y a quien todos protegían. Kuroko estaba casualmente al lado de Hyuga. Ambos estaban sorprendidos cuando, accidentalmente, se miraron el uno al otro. Hyuga y Kuroko se sonrieron y asintieron.

"_¡Comienza la operación número 3!" _pensó Hyuga mientras sonreía y corría hacia Fukuda. Fukuda estaba también a punto de echar a correr pero fue sorprendido cuando Kuroko repentinamente apareció frente a él.

**-¡Waaah! ¡¿Qué-?! ¡¿Vanishing Drive?!**-**dijo Fukuda mientras se tambaleaba un poco pero se las arregló para recuperar el equilibrio.

**-Kuroko está de nuestro lado, idiota. ¡No estás prestando atención!-**gritó Furihata con un gesto hacia el mismo para aceptar la posición.

**-¡C-Cierto!-**Fukuda estaba a punto de pasar el balón a Furihata pero…

¡BAM!

**-¡Lo siento! ¡Voy a coger esto!-**Hyuga rápidamente corrió hacia el aro pero Kagami le detuvo. La sonrisa de Hyuga se ensanchó aún más. "¡Justo a tiempo, idiota!" murmuró solo para escucharlo él mismo.

Hyuga miró atrás y vio a Kuroko bloqueado por Izuki, quien estaba indicando que le pasase. Hyuga asintió y la pasó a Izuki, pero su pase falló, rebotó y se salió de la cancha.

Hyuga silbó.

**-Oh, qué mal.-**dijo.

**-Oh, la pelota.-**dijo Kuroko mientras corría hacia ella.

Hyuga sonrió cuando vio los ojos de Kagami agrandarse, sabiendo completamente lo que iba a suceder. Kagami empezó a correr también.

**-¡Tu, IDIOTA! ¡Ni siquiera intentes cogerla!-**gritó pero era demasiado tarde.

Kuroko ya había saltado fuera de la cancha.

**-¡KUROKO!-**gritó Kagami.

Los ojos de Hyuga se abrieron ampliamente.

**-¡Mierda!-**se maldijo mientras también gritaba**-¡KUROKO!**

Kuroko abrió la boca y cerró los ojos.

"_Me pregunto si mi plan será un éxito"_ pensó mientras cogía la pelota y se acurrucaba. Abrió los ojos una vez más, mirando a Kagami un poco más lejos de donde estaba.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

"_Esto es malo…Me voy a caer de verdad"_ pensó mientras el miedo repentinamente llenaba todo su cuerpo.

Kuroko se preparó a sí mismo para el impacto pero…

**-¡Gaaah!-**Kuroko abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a Kagami tras el haciendo una mueca de dolor. ¡Kagami estaba abrazándole de manera protectora! La cabeza de Kagami estaba en su cuello y sus brazos le envolvían al completo, la espalda de Kagami pegada a la pared. Los ojos se Kuroko se ensancharon, él… ¡le había cogido a tiempo!

Kagami abrió los ojos para mirar a Kuroko mientras sonreía un poco.

**-Hey…**

Kuroko estaba aún en shock.

**-K-Kagami-kun…-**susurró mirando a Kagami.

Kagami se rió y movió su dedo a la frente de Kuroko.

**-Idiota, no deberías hacer eso, ¿sabes?**

Kuroko asintió sintiendo el dedo en su frente, estaba a punto de hablarle a Kagami cuando este se estremeció de nuevo.

**-A-Auch…**

**-¡Kagami-kun!-**dijo Kuroko mientras ambos se ponían en pie.

Kagami solo le dedicó una falsa sonrisa.

**-No te preocupes, estoy bien.-**dijo, intentando calmar a su sombra.

**-¡H-Hey! ¡¿Están ustedes dos bien?!-**gritó Riko mientras salía de su shock y corría hacia ellos con los otros siguiéndola.

Kagami asintió.

**-Ah, si…esto no es nada.-**dijo.

Riko asintió.

**-Ya veo…pero déjame ver su espalda primero.-**dijo mientras caminaba hacia detrás de Kagami quien parecía incómodo.

Kuroko también siguió a Riko. Entonces, ella cogió la camisa de Kagami y la levantó, a lo que ambos se quedaron sin aliento al ver una gran quemadura en el centro de la espalda de Kagami.

**-Kagami-kun necesitas ir a la enfermería y conseguir una bolsa de hielo.-**indicó mientras bajaba la camiseta de Kagami.

**-De acuerdo…-**masculló Kagami.

Hyuga se acercó a Kuroko.

**-Oye, ¿estás bien?-**preguntó con preocupación, sabiendo que el plan no fue como lo habían planeado.

Kuroko asintió y miró a Kagami totalmente preocupado.

**-Estoy bien…es mi culpa…-**dijo con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos para no mostrar sus emociones.

**-¡No! ¡Fue mía! ¡Calculé mal mi pase así que por eso las cosas resultaron como es-OWWW!**

**-¡Maldición, tienes razón! –**gritó Riko golpeando la cabeza de Hyuga con un abanico de papel gigante.

Kagami miró hacia Kuroko y se sorprendió al ver un ligero rasguño en la pierna izquierda.

-¡Kuroko! ¡Tu pierna!-exclamó.

**-¿Hm?-**Kuroko miró y se sorprendió también al ver el ligero rasguño en su pierna izquierda**.-Oh…No me di cuenta-**dijo sin demasiada convicción.

Kagami se arrodillo rápidamente frente a Kuroko, claramente la inesperada herida y suspiró de alivio.

**-Gracias a Dios…no es profunda.**

**-Por supuesto, no es tan doloroso.-**dijo Kuroko.

**-Sí, claro.-**dijo Kagami sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos y cogió a Kuroko en brazos al coger a su sombra con la guardia baja.

**-¡Kagami-kun!**

Riko, Hyuga y los otros estaban también sorprendidos.

Riko solo suspiró.

**-Vamos rápido y vosotros id a la enfermería o triplicaré vuestro gui-.**

Kagami rápidamente salió corriendo del gimnasio.

**- -ón…entrenamiento…-**acabó Riko sin convicción mientras se crispaba.

Koganei silbó.

**-¡Wo-hoho! ¡Eso ha sido rápido!-**dijo y miró a Mitobe**-¿Cierto, Mitobe?-**este asintió.

Hyuga solo se palmeo la cara, el plan fue completamente un fallo y ambos, Kuroko y él, ¡tenían la culpa**! -Buena suerte…Kuroko-**murmuró.

_**~ Enfermería ~**_

Kagami estaba actualmente muy pendiente del rasguño de Kuroko mientras que Kuroko estaba sentado en la cama con su pierna izquierda extendida y la otra doblada.

Cuando ambos llegaron, no estaba la enfermera en ese momento así que se acomodaron ellos mismos.

Kagami acabó de vendar la pierna de Kuroko.

**-Ya está-**dijo antes de acariciar la herida.

Kuroko solo sonrió.

**-Gracias…-**dijo antes de levantarse.

**-¿Kuroko?-**este no respondió, si no que se dirigió hacia el pequeño frigorífico y lo abrió, cogiendo una bolsa de hielo.

**-Siéntate, Kagami-kun…-**dijo a lo que Kagami asintió en silencio y se sentó en el borde de la cama, su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia la derecha.

Kuroko se sentó a su lado y levantó la camiseta de Kagami hasta los hombros.

**-Ahí va-**dijo mientras colocaba la bolsa de hielo en la morada magulladura.

Kagami se estremeció, haciendo una mueca.

**-¡Auch auch auch auch!**

Kuroko se limitó a observar en silencio la herida con culpabilidad, queriendo tomarla en su propio cuerpo. Se preguntaba que había hecho mal, estaba seguro que si ambos aterrizaron en el suelo, la espalda de Kagami no debería haberse estrellado contra la pared pero ahora…

Quizás un error de cálculo, sí, eso es, un error de cálculo. Kuroko solo suspiró y movió la bolsa de hielo lo cual hizo a su luz estremecerse de nuevo.

**-¿Todavía duele, Kagami-kun?**

Kagami negó con la cabeza.

**-Eso era antes pero el dolor se va calmando, creo.-**dijo Kagami antes de volverse para mirar a Kuroko, su cara estaba completamente seria con toques de alivio-Pero aún así…estoy aliviado de haberlo hecho a tiempo.

Kuroko asintió, esquivando la mirada de Kagami.

**-Sí, muchas gracias.**

**-Sí, cualquier cosa por ti…Si no lo hubiera hecho a tiempo…quizás serías tú el que tendría esta quemadura.-**dijo Kagami.

Kuroko suspiró.

**-¿Por qué…Por qué hiciste eso?-**solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había hecho una pregunta muy tonta, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

Kagami parpadeó.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Quiero decir… ¿por qué fuiste tan lejos como para salvarme? Quiero decir que estaría todo bien si solo tuviese yo la quemadura.-**dijo Kuroko.

Kuroko estaba actualmente esperando una mentira, pero…

**-Porque te amo, haría cualquier cosa por ti. Te protegeré, me importas y me sacrificaría a mi mismo si eso significa que no salgas herido.-**Kagami repentinamente lo soltó. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se tapó la boca con las manos y abrió los ojos con horror**-Oh, mierda…**

Los ojos de Kuroko también estaban ampliamente abiertos. ¡No se esperaba que Kagami fuese tan sencillo.

**-¿K-Kagami-kun…?**

Kagami se dio la vuelta, completamente rojo.

**-T-Tu me escuchaste…-**apretó los ojos; cometió un error al confesar sus sentimientos a Kuroko. Ahora, estaba asustado de ser rechazado y ser evitado por Kuroko.

Kagami solo suspiró.

**-Está bi-.**

Kuroko lo envolvió a Kagami con sus brazos, alrededor de su cuello, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro.

**-¿K-Kuroko?**

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Kagami se estaba sintiendo cada vez más incómodo, por no hablar de que estaba completamente avergonzado en ese preciso momento.

**-Te amo también.-**murmuró Kuroko.

Kagami se quedó helado.

**-¿Eh?-**no creyendo lo que acababa de oír.

**-Dije que también te amo, Kagami-kun.**

Kagami se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O sus oídos le estaban engañando? ¡Pero lo había escuchado! ¡Lo escuchó al completo!

**-¿K-Kuroko?-**Kagami se giró hacia Kuroko que estaba de rodillas delante de él, sonriendo.

**-Te he amado durante mucho tiempo…-**dijo**-Desde el principio-**continuó.

Kagami estaba realmente feliz, pero no podía celebrarlo ya que su cuerpo y mente estaba demasiado sorprendidas como para cooperar con su corazón.

**-T-Tú… ¿me amas también?**

Kuroko asintió.

-**Sí, yo también te amo, Kagami-kun. Estaba tan feliz cuando me lo has dicho.**

Kagami no sabía qué hacer en este tipo de situación. Así que, apretó a Kuroko en un fuerte abrazo contra su pecho.

**-Kuroko…**

Kuroko también apretó el abrazo alrededor de él.

**-He estado esperándote, idiota.-**dijo Kuroko, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de Kagami.

Kagami se rió entre dientes.

**-Si…**

Entonces, ambos se alejaron el uno del otro, mirándose a los ojos.

**-Hey, ¿Kuroko?**

**-¿Hmmm?**

**-¿Puedo…?-**el sonrojo atravesó la cara de Kagami**-¿Puedo besarte?**

Kuroko también se sonrojó.

**-¿B-Besarme?**

Kagami asintió.

**-Si…si está bien con eso.**

La cara sorprendida de Kuroko pronto se transformó en una feliz.

**-Por supuesto, Kagami-kun.**

Tan pronto como Kagami escuchó esto, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Su mundo se había vuelto blanco y negro, como si estuviese en una zona donde la única diferencia era Kuroko, el único color.

Kagami envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de Kuroko mientras que este le miraba un poco nervioso. Kuroko rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Kuroko. Ambos estaban mirándose el uno al otro con una mirada amorosa.

Entonces, lentamente, inclinaron sus rostros hacia delante, y después de lo que parecieron varios años, sus labios finalmente se juntaron. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, con los ojos cerrados.

Kagami estaba en el cielo sintiendo los suaves labios de Kuroko en los suyos ásperos, no sabía que sus labios eran tan adictivos. Quería más, más de lo mismo.

Kagami movió su brazo derecho, colocando su gran mano sobre la cabeza de Kuroko, presionando incluso más los labios con los de Kuroko.

Kuroko dio un respingo cuando sintió la lengua de Kagami lamiendo sus labios, pidiendo entrar. Pronto abrió la boca, dejando a Kagami entrar plenamente, el cual procedió a devastar la boca de Kuroko. Este último apretó los ojos, ya que el beso era cada vez más ardiente. Sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kagami estaban ahora en el pecho de este, agarrándose a la camiseta.

Kuroko gimió cuando Kagami entró incluso más profundamente, casi alcanzando sus amígdalas. Kagami abrió los ojos para mirar a Kuroko con los ojos cerrados. Notó su incomodidad y decidió alejarse, ambos jadeando por la falta de aire.

Kuroko se sentía débil mientras se apoyaba contra el cuerpo de Kagami, descansando la cabeza en los musculosos hombros de Kagami.

Esperaron a que sus jadeos disminuyesen, después de un tiempo se ralentizó.

Kagami sonrió a Kuroko.

**-Hey, ¿estás bien?**

Kuroko solo asintió débilmente.

**-Sí, solo…un poco débil ya que es mi primera vez.-**confesó.

Entonces llegó el silencio. Pero no era incómodo ya que ambos estaban entre los brazos del otro.

**-Hey, ¿Kuroko?**

**-¿Qué ocurre, Kagami-kun?**

**-¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?-**preguntó, sintiéndose avergonzado ya que había preguntado por otro beso.

Kuroko parpadeó y apartó a Kagami.

**-¿Por qué…por qué tienes que preguntar?-**cuestiona.

La expresión de Kagami se suavizó.

**-Simplemente porque no quiero forzarte. No quiero que lo sepas, quiero hacerlo solamente si estás de acuerdo.**

El rostro de Kuroko se inclinó hacia abajo.

**-Respetas tanto…-**murmuró.

Kagami dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de inclinarse más hacia Kuroko, empujándole en la cama.

**-¿Kagami-kun?**

**-He cambiado de opinión… ¿Podemos…hacerlo ahora?-**preguntó.

Kuroko se puso de un rojo brillante, sentado, a punto de protestar pero siendo detenido por los labios de Kuroko. Kagami se alejó rápidamente.

**-Solo estoy preguntando…sé que será incómodo, ya que ambos somos chicos. Está bien. -**dijo.

**-No. Está bien, Kagami-kun…especialmente si eres tu-**dijo Kuroko.

Kagami quedó desconcertado por las palabras de su compañero. ¿Estaba completamente bien especialmente si era él?

Kagami solo asintió y besó a Kuroko de nuevo, empujándole de nuevo sobre la cama. Empezó a besar a Kuroko una y otra vez. Sus respiraciones resonaban por la habitación.

Entonces, Kagami procedió a darle un beso de mariposa en la mandíbula, mientras levantaba la camiseta de Kuroko. Continuó besando su cuello hasta llegar al pecho, succionando uno de los pezones de Kuroko, haciendo a su sombra gemir.

Jugó con el otro pezón mientras usaba su mano para continuar tocando el otro. Kuroko se quejó un poco más fuerte a lo que Kagami movió su lengua por el pezón aún más rápido.

Kagami se apartó y se echó hacia atrás, se quitó la camiseta dejándole sin nada arriba. Kuroko se quedó hipnotizado al ver el bien esculpidos abdominales de Kagami, así como el cuerpo bien tonificado. El cuerpo de Kagami era sorprendente para un joven de 16 años como él.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando Kagami empezó a besarlo intensamente otra vez. Esta vez, Kuroko gimió en los besos mientras Kagami los intensificaba como un tigre hambriento. Kagami movió su pierna y puso su rodilla en la entrepierna de Kuroko, rozándola contra esta y gimiendo de nuevo.

¡BLAM!

La puerta fue abierta de golpe otra vez, revelando a Hyuga y Furihata. Kuroko y Kagami temblaron.

**-¡Kuroko! ¡Kagami! ¿Cómo est-?-**Hyuga y Furuhata abrieron ampliamente la boca ante la escena que se presentaba frente a ellos: Kuroko y Kagami estaban ambos sonrojados y sudando un poco.

**-¿Q-Qu…? ¡¿QUÉ DIABLES ESTÁIS HACIENDO?!-**dijo Hyuga apuntando con su dedo tembloroso a los dos sonrojados.

Furihata instantáneamente se desmayo.

**-¡¿FURIHATA?!-**Hyuga entró en pánico cuando se arrodilló y recogió a Furihata, pasando el brazo de Furihata por sus hombros para ayudar a su cuerpo a levantarse. Furihata parecía una muñeca colgada.

**-¡OS MALDIGO! ¡¿OS ENVIAMOS AQUÍ Y AHORA ESTO?! ¡AL MENOS ECHAD EL PESTILLO!-**terminó mientras cerraba la puerta, con la cara ropa hasta el cuello debido a la vergüenza.

Kuroko parpadeó.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?**

Kagami se crispó.

**-Digamos que acaba de soplar una tormenta.-**dijo sarcásticamente.

Entonces se miraron el uno al otro.

**-¿Crees que deberíamos parar lo que estamos haciendo?-**preguntó Kuroko.

Kagami suspiró y se frotó el cuello.

**-Si…es buena idea.-**dijo algo sudoroso.

Permanecieron así por un rato antes de ponerse en pie y volver a la práctica de ese día. Hyuga y Furihata decidieron guardar el secreto. Hyuga estaba bien con ello desde que ya lo sabía pero, el pobre Furihata fue amenazado por Hyuga, por lo que este fallaba mucho en la práctica cada vez que miraba accidentalmente a Kuroko o Kagami.

_**~ Al día siguiente ~**_

**-Así que…eso quiere decir que… ¿estáis saliendo ahora?-**le preguntó Hyuga a Kuroko.

Ambos estaban hablando de nuevo dentro del gimnasio después del entrenamiento, como antes, todo el mundo se había ido ya.

Kuroko asintió.

**-Sí, aunque la confesión fue sencilla gracias a mis planes, creo.-**dijo Kuroko**- Y tu ayuda, por supuesto.-**añadió.

Hyuga solo suspiró y sonrió.

**-Bueno, encantado de ayudar.-** dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Kuroko y le revolvió un poco el pelo, quién sonrió también.

**-Pero os compadezco ya que la entrenadora realmente se enfadó ayer.**

Ambos miraron hacia adelante la figura dormida de Kagami en la cancha con número dos durmiendo a su lado. Sus brazos y piernas estaban extendidos y roncaba malamente.

Kuroko rió.

**-Sí, quien podría sobrevivir a un menú de entrenamiento cuadruplicado. **

Los ojos de Hyuga se abrieron.

**-Hablando de eso, ¿por qué no estás cansado también como el idiota de ahí?-**dijo con una mirada confusa mientras su dedo apuntaba a Kagami quien roncaba fuertemente de nuevo**-U-Ugh…¡¿no puedo dormir tranquilamente?!**

Kuroko sonrió maliciosamente.

-**Simplemente, usé mis habilidades para ocultar mi presencia.**

La mandíbula de Hyuga cayó.

**-¡Por qué tú-!-**antes de poder hacer nada a Kuroko, su móvil sonó. Hyuga se quejó y lo sacó de su chaqueta.

**-¿Hmm? ¿Quién es?-**preguntó Kuroko inclinando la cabeza.

**-¡COMO DIABLOS TE LO DIRÍA!**

Hyuga sólo suspiró.

**-Lo que sea, mejor te dejo saberlo. Es la entrenadora, pregunta porque las luces están todavía encendidas.-**dijo Hyuga después de teclear la respuesta.

**-Ya veo…-**entonces algo hizo click dentro de Kuroko.-Por el camino, senpai -Kuroko miró a Hyuga.

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Por qué no te confiesas también a la entrenadora?**

Hyuga se congeló.

**-¿E-Eh?**

Kuroko parpadeó y sacó su móvil.

**-Entiendo…-**empezó a teclear.

Hyuga, entonces, empezó a sudar aún más, ya que estaba ya sudando debido al entrenamiento.

**-¿Qué estás…?**

**-Te ayudaré esta vez…a confesarte a la entrenadora.-**dijo Kuroko y dejó de teclear.

Miró a Hyuga y sonrió maliciosamente.

**-Pero, hablaré con la entrenadora y le diré las mismas palabras que tú me dijiste a mi…**

**-N-No.**

**-Le diré que has estado actuando raro estos últimos días y no estabas concentrado en el entrenamiento.**

**-¡Eso es p-porque te ayudé a practicar!**

**-A menudo fallas los tiros lo cual es realmente raro y sé que Hyuga-senpai no me perdonará por decir esto pero…**

**-¡NO! ¡T-Te maldigo, Kuroko!**

**-…Hyuga-senpai te quiero…no…te ama…**

**-¡NOOOOOO!-**gritó Hyuga como un loco, entonces se agarró la cabeza y cayó de rodillas. Miró a Kuroko quien estaba tecleando de nuevo en su móvil. **-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué estás escribiendo?!-**pregunto mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

-**Oh…es para la entrenadora…**

**-¡NOOOO!-**rápidamente corrió frente a Kuroko y le arrebató el móvil y sonrió.

**-Jeje, vamos a ver. **_**"Mamá, ¿qué hay de cena esta noche?"**_**…. ¿E-Eh?-**Hyuga se quedó congelado y miró en dirección a Kuroko, descubriendo que no había nadie.

**-¡MALDITO KUROKO! ¡VUELVEEEEEEEE!-**gritó Hyuga y salió corriendo del gimnasio a gran velocidad.

El grito de Hyuga resonó por todo el gimnasio, despertando a Kagami. Abrió sus cansados ojos y se sentó, aturdido, mirando alrededor.

**-¿Hmm?-**estiró su cuerpo y miró a su lado.

**-¡Arf!-**número dos ladró felizmente tumbado en el regazo de Kagami y agitando su cola.

Kagami le miró durante un rato…

Entonces algo hizo click.

**-¡Arf! ¡Arf!**

**-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Comentarios Traductora: Aloha a todos de nuevo~

Esta vez os traigo este oneshot de KnB. Si, en su gran mayoría solo estoy traduciendo de esta serie pero, como ya digo en el perfil de la cuenta, podéis pedirme cositas para traducir. Yo les echaré un vistazo y, si me parecen correctas, pediré los permisos pertinentes.

Antes que nada, quiero advertir un pequeño detalle: he cambiado algunas cosas en cuanto a la escritura del fanfic ya que algunas cosas no parecían tener sentido de la manera en que estaban expresadas al pasarlas al español.

*En el original, esa segunda parte consta como una pregunta pero creo que es un fallo de la autora al escribirlo. Uno muy tonto. Más que nada porque no tiene ningún sentido que Kuroko lo digo a modo de pregunta cuando, por la situación y su actitud, claramente lo está diciendo como un hecho.

**Lo he dejado en inglés porque no sé la traducción exacta para ello.

**Por lo pronto eso es todo. **

**De igual modo en el perfil podéis comprobar las historias activas, pendientes y todo eso, además de poder consultar de quién es cada una.**

**Que lo disfrutéis~**


End file.
